


Training Trouble

by ProtagonistChan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And now he's borderline adopted ranboo, Angel of Death Philza Minecraft, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But he basically looked after Tommy and Tubbo too, Found Family Dynamic, Fundy has a grudge lol, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peer Pressure, Philza is immortal, Pog lol, Speedruning is fun, Wilbur is Phil's only kid, not beta'd oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtagonistChan/pseuds/ProtagonistChan
Summary: An idea I had and am now rushing out before the 16th stream(s) make it seem dumb.Ranboo starts his training with Techno before it all goes sideways
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	1. You’re No Good, You’re No Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B my beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=B+my+beloved).



Ranboo wasn’t a big fan of conflict, especially physical altercations. Hence why he decided to train under the master of them. After all, who could better prepare him than  _ The Blade _ .

Phil had been nervous when he stumbled into one of their training sessions, rushing in between a frenzied Technoblade and exhausted Ranboo, having to block the strike intended for the crumbling half-enderman. 

It didn’t take long for it to be decided that he would be present for all their future sessions, both to ensure Techno managed to stay in control and to make sure Ranboo picked up some strategies. He couldn’t watch another kid try to brute force their way through this cruel world. 

And so, that was how Ranboo found himself trading blows with Techno as Phil half heartedly watched from where he was tearing down whatever dirt monstrosity Fundy had built on their lawn this week.

“Kid, for what must be the hundredth time, y’need to reposition yourself if your opponent brings out their shield. Standing right in front ‘nd letting them get a surprise strike on you isn’t any fun.” Ranboo gave a slightly frustrated noise of acknowledgement, swinging around to his teacher’s side and chopping at the shield with his axe, sword still kept at the ready.    
“Man, if only y’could use your main character powers and teleport behind me.” Techno lazily commented, easily continuing to block his pupil’s strikes and hold a conversation with himself. Either he hadn’t noticed the rising annoyance or simply didn’t care. 

“I mean, even  _ I _ don’t know how I’d be able to deal with that. It’d be pretty broken.” Ranboo put more force into his next strike, and was rewarded as the shield crumbled to pieces in front of him. His eyes lightened, quickly going in for a slash with his sword.

‘ _ This is it! My first hit!!’  _ He silently cheered to himself all too soon, as even though the sword was mere inches from it’s mark it was quickly and deftly blocked and knocked from his grasp.

“Never” Techno started, stren but level, “assume you’ve gained the advantage. Confidence is good, cockiness will only get you killed.” Ranboo nodded, resting his palms on his knees as he caught a breath, still trying to shake the building annoyance. Why couldn’t he just get this right already? He’s running out of time, he  _ needs _ to be ready. 

Phil’s chuckles carried from the dirt pillar he was in the process of clearing. “He’s gotcha there, mate. Don’t play checkers during chess.”

‘ _ ᵀᵘᵇᵇᵒ⁻ ᵀᵘᵇᵇᵒ ᶦˢⁿ'ᵗ ᶠᵘⁿ. ᵀᵘᵇᵇᵒ ᶦˢ ᵃ ᵖᵃʷⁿ.’  _ Dream’s voice rang in Ranboo’s ears, making him shoot up and look around. Where did that come from? ‘ _ ᴵ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵃ ᵖᵃʷⁿ…’  _ Tubbo’s voice, sad and resigned now. “What’s going on..” he muttered quietly to himself, watching Techno walk to his discarded sword for him. ‘ _ ᴴᵉ'ˢ ᵃ ᵖᵃʷⁿ.’  _ “Stop… stop thinking about him.”    
‘ _ Tʜɪs ɪs... ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ʜᴇ ᴅᴇsᴄʀɪʙᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴀs ᴀ ᴘᴀᴡɴ? Tʜɪs ɪs ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋᴍᴀᴛᴇ.’ _ Tubbo’s voice was louder this time, a memory that was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.  __ When did that happen…  _ Where _ did it happen?

He clutched his head, a strange chill rolling up his spine and into his head, causing him to shake it slightly.

Techno walked over, passing Ranboo back his blade and turning to get back into position. He should have noticed the way the normally nervous and reserved teen confidently took it from him, should have seen that he was practically searching for eye contact. Yet he didn’t, and wasn’t that the biggest mistake he’d made in a while, wasn’t it the same foolish mistake he’d reprimanded his student for time and time again. Techno let his guard down in front of his opponent. 

The piglin hybrid turned in the position he started from during their brawls to face his eager pipil, only to find himself locked in place. A fear so strong it all but knocked the wind out of him keeping him rooted. He’d never experienced anything like this, not with endermen or with even the strongest of opponents. Something about the half enderman staring into his eyes like he could see right into his soul, smiling calmly and holding himself confidently though, something about the creature in front of him, had even Chat scared silent, and wasn’t that terrifying. 

The voices came crashing in all at once. 

𝔯𝔲𝔫 

ɴᴏᴛ ʜɪᴍ

ｃｏｎｔｒｏｌｌｅｄ 

𝕣𝕦𝕟 

Ｇєţ нＥℓρ 

๔єŦєภ๔

ⓇⓊⓃ

“Phil!” Techno barely managed to call out, grunting as Ranboo suddenly launched into an all too practiced flurry strikes, knocking his sword away. 

“PHIL!” He cried out, backing away and doing his best to dodge attacks, before finding one placed right for his face. Even after dodging he hissed as the warmth of blood rushed against his cheek, the attack still finding a mark. 

“PHIL HELP!!!” The piglin had never felt so helpless, stumbling back and tripping on a root that had been hidden by the snow, causing him to fall back. He was basically at Ranboo’s mercy, and the kid seemed to know it, standing above him, the sword ready to plunge into his chest, when he was tackled out of view. 

Philza Minecraft, ever his guardian angel, had come crashing from above and pining Ranboo to the ground. 

“What the  **fuck** is wrong with him!?” Phil called over his shoulder to his recovering friend before turning his full attention to the teen struggling under his grasp. 

Techno took a shaky breath, before standing and heading over to help his friend in safely constraining the kid. “I.. I don’t know! We were just training like usual and then he went all Enderman PvP God on me! Phil, don’t look into his eyes. Whatever you do, do  _ not _ look into his eyes. Even chat went silent.” 

Phil’s eyes widened before he nodded and kept his eyes locked on his chest. 

Garbled, angry enderman noises surrounded them, and it took everything in the piglin to not cover his sensitive ears from the screeching. Phil attempted to drown it out with his own hushing, clearly hoping to calm him down.

Eventually the noises started to lose their heat, and what once seemed like cursing and spite filled words changed into fear and confusion, the thrashing going from violent to panicked.

“Ranboo?” Techno broke the silence, forcing as much warmth into his voice as he could muster given all that had happened. “Ranboo I’m gonna look at your eyes, ok? So don’t go all main character on me, please.” He warned, slowly rising his eyes to meet the heterochromatic ones. 

“T-” Ranboo tried, but it was somewhat muffled by another panicked vwoop from the back of his throat. “Techno you- you’re bleeding!” he managed, ending with a small chirp.

The piglin couldn’t help but laugh. Of course the first thing he would do after coming out of whatever was going on would be to fuss over the wound he himself had made. Phil relaxed from his position, falling back onto his hands and letting out chuckle of his own, “Good t’have ya back mate. Mind telling us what the fuck that was about, then?” 

Ranboo sheepishly raised himself to lean against a tree, swallowing thickly. “I’m uh.. I’ll be totally honest here… I don’t- I don’t remember what happened? I know I was training and then…” 

‘ _ Tʜɪs ɪs ɪᴛ. Tʜɪs ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ. I sᴜɢɢᴇsᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇsɪɢɴ.  _ ‘ The enderman hybrid dug his hands into his head, pressing with far too much force, his breathing picking up with it. 

“Kid? Stay with us.” Techno gently pried his hands away from his head and held them, worry clear across his face, seemingly not even trying to mask it. 

“I-” he choked, taking a deep breath before trying again. “Phil said something and it- it triggered  _ something _ , a- a memory or… I don’t know. Then the next thing I know I’m pinned under you guys in the snow.” He chanced a glance to the gash on the piglin’s face, still red with blood. “Did- I didn’t do that.. Did I?”

“Sure did, mate.” Phil chimed in, then noticing the colour quickly draining from his face added, “Never heard Tech scream before.” 

“I did  _ not _ scream.” Techno scoffed, attention fully on the winged man sitting a short distance away. Still within striking range though.

“Did so.” Phil chuckled, sliding back from a sharp kick in his direction. 

Ranboo left the two to their bickering, too caught up in his own thoughts to even attempt to banter with them. He’d lost control of himself  _ again _ , and this time he hurt someone. No, not just someone. He’d hurt  _ Technoblade _ . Could he even be trusted around others? Around Tubbo? Michael?

‘ _ I thought I was  _ done  _ with all this, Dream is still in prison, there’s no threat. I’m in control.’ _

“-boo? Kid?” he was startled out of his thoughts yet again by Techno, who was now staring down at him. 

“Maybe you lot should take a small break from training, hmm? Just for a bit. Rest is important too.”   
The other hybrids agreed, though for their own reasons. 

Ranboo excused himself, stumbling off to his hut of a house. 

“That was weird, right?” Techno mumbled, helping Phil up as the pair watched the teen leave. “I mean I know he like- he has that sleep walkin’ thing but he wasn’t- he wasn’t sleepin’ Phil!”

:)

Єภ๔єгฬคɭк

S̾c̾a̾r̾y̾b̾o̾o̾

loɹʇuoɔ uı sı ǝH

ų̴̩̲̞͚̤̹̓̅̈́̽̀h̸̝́̇́͒͆̇ͅ ̷̢̙̭̼̰̞̝̭͘ő̷̢̡͎͕̮̦͈̤̝̙͗͑͘h̶̥̎̅̓̚

ⱧɆ ₱ⱤØ₮Ɇ₵₵ ₳₦Đ ⱧɆ ₳₮₮₳₵₵

ᕲᖇᘿᗩᘻ ᕲᓍᘉ'ᖶ ᘻᘿSS ᘺᓰᖶᕼ ᓍᑘᖇ ᗷᖇᓍᖶᕼᘿᖇᗷᓍᓍ!

ₑₙdₑᵣwₐₗₖ ₘₒᵣₑ ₗᵢₖₑ ₑₙdₑᵣₐₜₜₐcₖ

“Yeah, but we can’t force him to tell us. It’ll only make things worse. He’ll come to us when he’s ready.” Phil’s voice overpowered chat’s, clapping Techno on the shoulder as he left to go finish clearing the dirt pillar still standing tall on their lawn. 

🄲🄷🄴🄲🄺 🄾🄽 🄷🄸🄼

:̷̜͓̗͙̲̤̘̦͍̜͛̈́͐̃)̵̮̅̒ 

ₑₙdₑᵣwₐₗₖ ₑᵥₒₗᵤₜᵢₒₙ ₙₒₜ ₚₒg

ɥnɥ ssɐ sıɥ suʍo llıʇs ɯɐǝɹᗡ

𝔟¥€ ｂⓎ𝔢 Ⓓ𝒶ｄƵ𝔸!

Ｐｏｏｒ Ｒａｎｂｏｏ

𝓡𝓲𝓹 𝓽𝓻𝓪𝓲𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓪𝓻𝓬

:)

Enderwalk… And Dream? Oh, he had mentioned he heard Dream’s voice… Techno brushed it off initially, not sure how to deal with the situation and fearing Steve would try to throw himself into the lava, but now that he’s thinking back he should have asked, should have been more attentive. Phil was right though, He’d come to them when he was ready. Right?

Ranboo was most definitely not freaking out. Panicking wouldn’t help him fix his issues, he understood that plenty well by now, which is why he was pacing around his vault. Cool as a cucumber.

“Ok lets.. Let’s gather what we know. What do we know… What, do we, know?” He continued pacing small shapes into the floor of his vault, Enderchest watching closely. “I woke up, checked the book, did my usual morning chores, made a quick trip to see Tubbo and Michael, and then came back. From there I… met up with Techno and we started training like always. Right?” He looked at Enderchest, who simply stared back at him. “Yeah… Yeah thats right.”

“We did drills, he corrected my form, and then we moved onto combat practice. Just like always. I… I messed up, got too sure of myself and lost…” A long silence filled the air, distantly he could hear Enderchest let out a small mewl. That was still a sore point for himself, then.

“Then what. Phil- Phil said something and- and I had a memory. Right? What did he-” The half enderman hybrid didn’t get to finish before sucking in a sharp gasp of pain, clutching at his head as he crumpled to his knees. 

‘ _ Iᴛ's ғɪɴᴇ. Iᴛ's ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴀɴʏᴡᴀʏs. Iᴛ's ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ. Iᴛ ɪs- Gᴏᴏᴅʙʏᴇ, Tᴏᴍᴍʏ. _ ’ The words were painful, the memory of a moment he was never a part of stabbing into his brain like it had a vendetta. He could tell it was wrong. These weren’t his memories. The happiness held in them at Tubbo’s broken state could never belong to him. This wasn’t a moment he’d ever feel good in. Someone other than him was taking over his brain.

“They’re Dream’s memories.” He spoke before he could even process it, too shaken to keep his mutterings internal. “These they- They happened in that place I went to- I- I found myself in the other day. Were those his too? They had to be… right?” Breathing had never felt so difficult. 


	2. You Could Kill Me and You Should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos?? I may or may not have freaked out after seeing that lol.  
> I'm glad others are enjoying my brain rot, and hope you continue to do so! :>

“Ay, Tech, y’gotta minute mate?” Phil called down to him from his makeshift balcony, laughing at how the giant piglin hybrid tried to navigate through all his dogs to get out of the little house Phil had made them. His smile dropped into something a little more wary as his friend finally found his way inside. “Have you seen Ranboo at all since the whole training fiasco?” Techno shook his head. 

It had been over a week and yet despite the pair being around more than they had been in recent times it seems they somehow always missed him leaving and coming back. “Kid hasn’t even been feeding the cows.I had t’ do it for ‘m.”

Maybe it was his paternal instincts going into overdrive, or maybe the chilling sense of deja vu he got about the situation, but Phil was worried. He pulled up his communicator, noting the lack of messages, and decided it was high time he took the initiative. 

Ranboo jumped at the sound of a message, the distraction giving the horde of magma slimes he was fighting enough time to land on him and start melting away whatever was vulnerable. He sucked in a sharp breath, clearing them away before checking what had caused his fumble. 

‘𝑨𝒚𝒖𝒑, 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏. 𝑯𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅. 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒏?’

Ranboo winced at the message, and the new burns he was sporting. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. In that way parents did. Giving you a choice without really giving one. He groaned, heading back to the little base he’d made himself and grabbing a regen potion from the little stash he’d made. 

“Be back in a bit, in the Nether. Sorry.” he double checked the message, giving a brisk nod to himself before sending it off. He sipped at the potion as he leisurely made his way back. Surely it would be ok to go back for a bit, he hadn’t had another episode or… whatever happened last time, since then. He’d isolated himself and continued trying to train alone to be safe and no more time went missing than usual. 

“I haven’t been gone all that long… Phil must be in Dadza mode right now. Maybe something happened while I was away?” He reasoned aloud, silently dreading the awkward conversation he would have to have. After finishing off the potion and checking that the remaining damage was healing as it should he continued on his path home. If he went at a slower pace than usual, well he could hardly be blamed. The Nether was dangerous if you weren’t careful.

“Mmm, said he’ll be back in a bit.” Phil offered, watching with a small smirk as Techno all but leaned out the window looking for the teen. The man gave a noncommittal grunt in return, slowly moving from his post, though the blonde had to fight back giggles at how his eyes lingered on the path Ranboo would likely show up from for as long as he could possibly manage. 

“Of course he did.” Finally face to face, Phil couldn’t help the snickers that escaped, though he was ignored. “You went all Dadza on him, he hardly had a choice in the matter.” 

“I did not.” Phil scoffed, sliding down the ladder and into Techno’s storage room, rooting through chests absentmindedly. He needed some kind of distraction to ease his own nerves.

“Mmhmm” Techno hummed, following the winged man, choosing to simply lean against the wall and watch. The two fell into an uneasy silence, listening closely to every little noise, until the distinct sound of crunching snow caught the piglin’s attention. 

Technoblade was a calm and calculating man, always one for logic over emotions. Which is why when he strolled out into the snow, looking lazily at the direction of the footsteps, it was simply to ensure his amnesiac of a student was wearing his water proof armour. It was snowing, after all. “You’re late.” He called simply, voice and expression level.

“You were expecting me..?” His eyes snap straight to the voice, narrowing before he can even think.

“Government. What are you doing here.” Tubbo sighed, approaching the fence cautiously but never crossing the gate. 

“I was looking for Ranboo. We were supposed to work on the hotel and he never showed up. I was sure he’d just forgotten but nobody’s seen him in days. Is he around?” Techno sat in silence, allowing the news to process when a small follow up mutter caught his attention. “...not even government anymore.” It was resigned, hollow even, and all but robotic. Like the ex-President was exhausted of others reminding him of his title.

“Oh hi Tubbo, mate. You’re not welcome here.” Phil came up behind techno, sword held loosely, voice endlessly chipper. He’d never admit it, but Techno was always a little scared of Phil when he’d do that. 

“Hullo Phil. I just want to know if Ranboo is ok, I promise I’ll leave. Don’t need another Festival incident.” He laughed, and Techno winced, that was by no means a kill he was proud of. 

“What about me?” 

“Ranboo!!” Tubbo went flying into the half enderman, getting scooped up into long arms and spun around. 

“Tubbo risked his head coming to check on you.” Phil answered, his heart giving a small twinge as he watched the tall teen stiffen, noticing the grip he had on his partner tighten ever so slightly. 

“Ah.. yeah, I’m uh,” Ranboo chuckles lightly, uncomfortable as all eyes turn to him. “Sorry..? About that. I was just… y‘know, getting more netherite. Guess I didn’t realize how much time had passed.” 

His onlookers were clearly not appeased with this answer because all eyebrows were raised.

“Kid, you’ve been gone for like, 12 days.” Technos voice was filled with a tone that all but screamed ‘ _ if you’re going to lie, do better _ ’, his words backed by Phil’s nodding. “You better have a  _ lot _ to show for it.” 

He swallowed thickly, had he really been gone that long, and nodded. “Enough to replace the stuff I gave to Tommy and Tubbo.” 

Lying felt wrong, each word burning in the back of his throat like he’d replaced it with acid. Yet he didn’t want to admit he was training by himself, didn’t want to own up to running from his problems and throwing himself in danger to ignore them. 

Techno shrugged, causing Tubbo to flinch slightly in the loose hold he had, and although Phil’s eyes were unreadable he turned them away, focusing back onto the horned intruder. Tubbo’s attention was brought back to the two, and Ranboo would never stop being impressed at the way he schooled his expression. Many called his husband a fool, but they should really be called the fools for underestimating him. 

“Well… I know when I’m not welcome.” He was all smiles, voice full of heartfelt cheer as he slowly backed from the protective embrace. “Big man is safe, I’ll be heading back now. Thanks for not killing me!” Tubbo turned and walked off before anyone had a chance to say anything, waving casually.

“Tommy has some weird fuckin’ friends.” The comment received nods from Ranboo and Techno, both watching in disbelief as the small teen sauntered casually back to the portal, as if he were taking a stroll and hadn’t just stood on the lawn of his former executioner.

“Well then. Mind telling us what you were really doing Ran?” Phil asked, fist on hip and stare wholly unimpressed. The shuffle of feet doesn’t go unnoticed, though he was slightly appeased as the two toned teen stared over his shoulder, about as close to eye contact he would ever get. 

“I really was mining netherite, I can give you some if you’d like?” Phil frowned, and Techno stepped between them. 

“Ranboo, I won’t help you if you’re going to lie to us. I’ve had enough of people betraying my trust. If you’re not going to be honest you can leave.” His words are sharp and cold, maybe even bitter. A finger gets pressed into Ranboo’s chest, and then swiftly replaced with it pointing at the portal.

“I  _ am _ telling the truth! What, do you think I’m so stupid I’d get lost for days and be too embarrassed to admit it? I’m not you, Mr. ‘Human GPS’.” 

The words echo as everything seems to still, and Phil watches the emotions flash across Ranboo’s face before he finally settled on a look that he rarely saw on the teen. Determination. 

The blonde watches as he all but pushes past his (former?) teacher, heading to his shack. Glancing back to Techno showed him in a strange state. Pride in his eyes, eyebrows pinched in anger, yet the frown of hurt and disappointment.

“Tech-“ 

“Leave it, Phil. You’re lucky I’m mature enough to not rub in your face that I was right. Again. All these kids know how to do is bite the hand that feeds them.” The large man looked so small as he walked back into his house, practically slamming the door behind him. 

This was salt in a slow healing wound, and Phil was at a complete loss as to what he should- no, to what he even  _ could _ do. A small sigh escaped his lips, eyes tracing the puff of air and lingering on the sky, clouds hanging heavy and blocking almost all the light from the now setting sun. A strong, cold breeze got him moving inside. 

A storm was coming. 


	3. I’m An Idiot For Thinking This Was Anything But Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for 100 notes and over 800 hits! I honestly didn't expect anyone to see this let alone like it, so it really means a lot to me. :> thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read this, I promise I will do my best to not disappoint you.

Ranboo knew what was coming. He’d just seriously pissed off the owners of the land. They’d never let him stay, he certainly wouldn’t let someone stay if they treated him the way he had. So, it was time to pack up. 

Standing in his vault, he carefully wrapped a lead around Enderchest, taking the most valuable items he had and swearing to come back for the rest, assuming his property was too close for them to just blow it sky high. Leaving and closing the vault, Ranboo ensured Ranbird was safe on his shoulder, Enderpearl was also secured in her lead and moved quickly to gather Ranbun. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d had to move. ‘ _It probably won’t be the last time, either._ ’ 

  
  


Techno was never a fan of the cold. Maybe it was his piglin nature, desperately clinging to warmth, or maybe it was the way it felt all too natural to be numb that irked him. Either way, he knew setting up in the snow would be the last place anyone would look for him, and he’d have the upper hand in any sort of conditions.

Conditions like the insane amount of wind howling outside, rattling the shutters and whistling a tune of an oncoming blizzard. Stuffing a couple more logs into the fireplace, he settled down next to Steve, needing a break from today’s troubles.

“I mean, what did I expect. Helping ‘nother of Phil’s kids, as if _that’s_ ever gone well for me.” He scoffed, some of the tension leaving his shoulders as the polar bear curled around him, resting his head at the perfect place to be stress pet.

“He’s probably at home, plotting how to trick me next. That’s all they do, it’s like it’s the only thing they know.” His pet gave a huff as he took his hands away to move with his speech, choosing to simply nudge closer. 

A light rasping at his door brought Techno out of his rambles. 

“Hiya, mate. Can I come in?” He huffed, rolling his eyes. “No.” 

There was no heat to his voice. He could never muster any against the blonde, who seemed to know this as he opened and shut the door behind himself, ensuring his stay. 

Phil hadn’t seen Techno like this in… a long time. Even longer than Tommy. He knew that somewhere inside, as much as the piglin didn’t want it to happen, he knew he was only going to be used as The Blade again. Phil knew he was ready for the betrayal, was trying to make sure it would hurt less. This must have come as a surprise. Ranboo never seemed the type to betray them, to betray Technoblade. 

The kid practically worshiped him, and it wasn’t for his abilities, though that certainly played a part in it, or for what he could be used to achieve. Ranboo respected Technoblade as _Technoblade_. Just as Phil had all those years ago.

“I know this must sting, but I’m sure he didn’t-“ 

“Phil if I hear the words ‘he didn’t mean it’ out of you about some kid you’ve adopted insulting me again I _will_ take my pickaxe to your teeth to get you to _shut up._ ” Yet again, there was no heat to the words, but they were cold and sharp, causing Phil to shiver as if the artic winds outside had somehow slipped in with him.

“Alright, that’s fair. However I don’t think” Phil met Techno’s frigid glare with one of his own “that he was himself. And no!” Phil cut the other off, seeing his opening mouth, “that doesn’t excuse what he said, and we can talk to him about that. But so long as we _talk_ . Something is going on with him, he’s never been one to fib unless it’s to surprise us, and _never_ that vehemently.” 

Techno sat in a contemplative silence, the crackle of the fire and breathing of Steve just barely failing to drown out the mutters of the pink haired giant to Chat. After a few moments he turned his gaze back to Phil, giving a small nod.

“I uh..” the younger started, sighing softly as he pinched the bridge of his nose gently. “He told me something, Phil. A while ago. He hears voices too.”

For the first time in a long time, the immortal was unsure of what his expression looked like. He felt unable to control his facial muscles, as if all the years of practice had been wiped away with just four simple words.

“Well, one voice really. Or uh, so he says. I… he said it sounded like Drea-... Phil?” Techno seemed to shrink under whatever look the winged man was giving him. He tried, and likely failed, to fill his eyes with that well practiced kindness, the mostly empty warmth that so few had ever managed to past. 

Dream. Dream had a hand in this again. Dream, who had isolated his son, drove him to the peak of insanity and gave him all the tools he needed to make a grand leap off. Dream, who had convinced his son that the only freedom he had was in death, that the place he’d fought so hard for would never be his again. 

“How long have you known.” Phil's voice took on a cold, unforgiving, incredibly dark tone. It was a tone he hadn’t used in so long, a tone he’d put aside even in his time of the Antarctic Empire. 

His voice was that of the Angel of Death.

Techno knew this, pupils dilating into practically slits. Phil wondered absently what Chat thought of him now, if they were scared. If the voices would still recognize him as their oh so beloved Dadza.

“A uh.. about a month. I kinda forgot. We were in the nether and…” his ramblings were getting faster, hands clenching and releasing at his sides. Technoblade was scared. “We were saving Steve! He was right on the edge of death Phil, I told you about that, and I sent the ki-“ he must not have liked whatever look Phil made because he corrected himself. “Ranboo. I sent Ranboo to get potions, and he told me he heard Dr- _His_ voice.”

Was it because he thought Techno was like him? Or was it something deeper? Was it something about Phil? Had he done something that would indicate to Ranboo he couldn’t be trusted?

_‘Why wouldn’t he tell me_?’

  
  


Tubbo had waited until he was out of view to sprint back to the portal. He couldn’t look weak in front of them, couldn’t show how terrified he was. Once safely inside he let himself collapse slightly, leaning on the obsidian railings. 

He was ok. There were no fireworks, he wasn’t boxed in. Ranboo was ok, he wasn’t trapped somewhere, he’d definitely just forgotten. 

Sucking in a deep breath, and then promptly coughing because of all the ash, he headed back to the community portal. He was pleasantly surprised to find Tommy waiting for him on the other side.

“TUBBO!” 

“Big T!” He went in for a hug, before flinching away at Tommy’s horrified expression. Right… no touching. Arms dropping limply at his side, he started following his friend. 

“What’s up?”

“What’s up? Wh- TUBBO WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S UP???” Tubbo’s ears all but rang with the shouting. He looked to the blonde, shrugging. 

“The community house is gone! Again!! Someone blew it up _again_.” 

Tubbo’s face dropped, and sure enough looking down, a temporary crafting table pavilion was set up, enough to connect the paths.

“What?”

The pair strolled over, shouting grabbed their attention and caused their leisurely pace to be hastened.

“It was Ranboo!! It had to be!” Fundy was standing in the center with Foolish and Puffy, the fox hybrid’s body screaming aggression. 

“Fundy, listen. _I_ hit the button. Ranboo hasn’t even left Technos. How could he have possibly blown it up??”

Foolish nodded along, seemingly there as a witness if anything.

“Puffy you don’t have to cover for him. Why would _you_ blow it up? You built it.”

“With Ranboo!!”

“Who blew it up the first time!”

Foolish cleared his throat, stepping between the two, hands up to signal he wasn’t a threat. “I mean, I haven’t seen Ranboo by Snowchester at all.”

“Yeah well the button was here, not Snowchester.”

“And he wouldn’t come all this way without visiting me or Michael.” Tubbo stepped forward, a sour look on his face. No one would like their very loving husband to be slandered in front of them, platonic or otherwise. 

“Well maybe he got sick of you. He’s known to be a traitor.” In a flash Tubbo had Nightmare in his hands, an arrow knocked. 

“Don’t you _dare_ call him that.”

Fundy shrank back a little, the puff to his tail dying down and ears flattening some, but he still pressed on. 

“It was in his book! He betrayed L’Manburg, betrayed _you_ , and you just.. just let him!” Tubbo released the arrow, flicking to just barely miss Fundy’s cheek. 

“I suggest you stop now big man. I have a very itchy trigger finger.” Tubbo could see Foolish nodding along in his peripheral, Puffy staring at the pair in shock.

Fundy backed away slowly, and then left, taking off down the prime path. Foolish and Puffy gave him a once over before heading to the portal he’d just come from. 

Tubbo had Nightmare. Why does Tubbo still have Nightmare? Tommy swallowed thickly, trembling slightly as his friend turned to him, the bow held loosely at his side. 

“Tommy? Big man, you okay?” A hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

“Tubbo… Tubbo, why do you have that.” 

“Oh yeah, I have like, all of Dreams stuff. Cool, huh.”

Cool? What could possibly be cool about that? Maybe that _He_ didn’t have it, but… that doesn’t mean he wanted Tubbo to have it. 

“Tubbo we- you- we gotta burn it. Get- get rid of it. Destroy it. What if- what if- what if he like, controls it somehow or- or-“ A hand resting on his back, he recoils and slams into a crafting table pillar, slipping down it. 

“Woah, woah! Are you okay big man??” 

“Okay?? Noth- NOTHING. Is ok. Tubbo, Tubbo _please_ you have to get rid of that stuff.” Tubbo nodded sharply, offering his arm to help Tommy back up.

  
  


Ranboo carefully guided his pets to the little shelter he’d made in the nether, making a safe space for them to wander about while he was out training. 

“I guess I’ll be doing a lot of that, huh… not like there’s much else to do.” Ranboo chuckled to himself, stroking Ranbun who was still bundled in his arms.

He needed to prepare, Techno had given him the basics, told him what he’d needed to fix. Now all that’s left was to do it. And hey, practice makes perfect, right? 

He turned to a familiar page in his memory book.

**Friends:**

Phil

Techno

Tubbo

**Unsure:**

Tommy

**STAY AWAY:**

Niki

Fundy

Quackity

Jack

“Time for an update…” he muttered, scratching off Phil and Techno. They weren’t his friends, not anymore. He ruined that. Just like he ruined everything else.

Ranboo was alone, the only sounds nearby being the quiet, distant squeals of Piglins and popping of lava. He hummed a tune, familiar. He wasn’t sure what it was called, but it felt right. 

Flipping back to an empty page, he scribbled in a quick note. 

Dream still has control. 

Figure out why you have his memories 

Stay away from people 

Stay away from Tubbo 

Stay away from Michael 

Just keep training 

Satisfied, he closed it and put it away safely, returning to petting Ranbun and humming his song.

Ranboo was alone, but that’s okay. He didn’t mind, it wasn’t the first time.


	4. On the Wall, On the Couch, On the Corner of My Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo apparently I'm bad at judging the sadness levels... but this one is probably (????) more sad then last chapter and its gonna go down a bit more before going up,,, might wanna grab some tissues lol
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS <3 IT REALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME /GEN /SRS
> 
> Edit: I’m aware Tommy knows about the nukes but I sorta HC that he didn’t know Tubbo would be making more, and yknow he was gone for a few months in dead time so he a little frazzled.   
> Probably should have made that more clear in the fic... oops?

Phil was scared. He wasn’t too proud to admit it. A blizzard blew in, hard, and Phil was able to construct a tunnel between his place and Techno’s with all the snow that had piled up meaning that Ranboo had to be all but buried under there. He spun the cup of tea he had around in his hands, eyes staring out the window as if he could melt the snow if he stared hard enough.

“-il. Phil. Phil. Phiiiil” The blonde jumped, a tiny bit of tea splashing onto the ground below. 

“Oh… heya mate, didn’t hear ya come in.” He smiled at his friend, who had a look of utter disbelief on his face. 

“Understatment of the year. Guessin’ by your state the kid hasn’t turned up at all?” Phil shook his head, eyes drifting back to where the small hut of a house should be. Techno sighed, scratching his head gently before letting out an extra exaggerated groan. 

“Chat won’t stop worryin’, everyday Phil it’s just Ranboo this and Ranboo that and how he could be hurt or… or missin’ or something.” His flair dropped and a worrisome energy took its place. “They… They haven’t been askin’ for blood, Phil. It’s  _ just _ been about Ranboo.”

Techno most definitely wasn’t worried, but the voices in his head were, and while they had tricked him on many occasions they were continuing the joke for far too long for him to consider it as such. 

“I think I have some fire charges still… we could probably melt a path. If you really need to see him, that is. I couldn’t ca-“ his mess of a speech was cut off by a strong hug from his elder, and he melted into it. 

After a few moments, he gently pat the winged man on the back, signaling his need to escape. The hug lasted a little longer before Phil relented, pulling away with such sweet fondness in his eyes Techno could practically taste it.

The pair set to work, getting a small tunnel down the steps by his house and setting a dispenser angled towards the rough direction of Ranboo’s house. “He can zip it if it blows somethin’ up. Call it the Dadza Worry Tax.” He chuckled at the small wack from the blonde, glad to see some of the stress finally releasing from his shoulders.

  
  


“-bbo? Tub-?? Tubb- OH MY GOD WHAT THEFUCKISTHIS??” Tubbo jumped as the door behind him opened, flinging his goggles off to come face to face with one of the few people he never wanted to see in this room.

A short, nervous chuckle escaped before he could think better of it. “I Uhm.. heya Big T.” 

“No, no. No you don’t get to  _ Big T _ your way out of this one, what the  **fuck** is this Tubbo??”

He opened his mouth but couldn’t get a word in edgewise as the blonde continued, stepping further into his laboratory and pointing accusingly at the posters. “ARE THESE NUKES?? Tubbo where did you- Oh my god I- Wh- WHERE DID YOU FIND  _ NUKES _ ??”

Ah. So the jig was already up. “I didn’t  _ find _ them, I made them.” He answered simply, setting his goggles back in place and continuing to work. 

Or at least, he attempted to, but found himself being dragged back and into Tommy’s shaky grasp. 

“Tubbo, why- Wh- Why do you have nukes? What are you trying to- to- to  _ destroy  _ that needs you to invent a whole new bomb??” 

He shrugged, lifting his goggles again. “Nothing. They’re for defence.”

Tommy scoffed, his usual panicked laughter coming out as he paced a small circle, hands removed from the brunette's shoulders and running rapidly through his hair. 

“Defence? Tubbo Wh- oh my god I- Tubbo what the  **fuck** man?? What are you so scared of that you created  _ nukes _ ??”

Tubbo couldn’t help but sharpen his gaze, feeling accused of an unnamed crime. “I’m not  _ scared _ of anything. I’m prepared.” To prove it was the end of the conversation he stepped away, setting his goggles on the hook by the door and leaving, hearing Tommy’s footsteps not far behind. 

He was insane. His best friend was insane. There’s no other explanation. Tommy anxiously chuckled to himself, muttering a few  _ what the fuck _ s under his breath for good measure. The two made their way back to their cabin, and Tubbo made quick work of scaling the ladder into Michael’s room. 

The blonde still couldn’t believe it. While he was trapped in jail with a man who’d killed him before, who had killed him  _ while _ he was trapped, his best friend went off and started a rival business, got married and adopted a kid. 

Even now, people were still treating him like they had Ghostbur at first. They were quick to refute his being, and once he confirmed for the hundredth time  _ yes _ he is alive and  _ yes _ Dream had in fact killed him, they took to asking how he was back. Forcing him to relive that unending nightmare. 

‘ _ Maybe that’s why He doesn’t sleep. Been dead before, knows what it’s like. _ ’ He mused to himself, watching the zombie piglin dash around its ‘father’ with blissful ignorance. 

“Hey, where‘s Ranboob? Normally he comes rushing after you. Both of you are clingy like that.” 

  
  


Ranboo would say his training was going fairly well. He didn’t have a clock, though it’s not like it would work if he did, but he assumed that much time hadn’t passed. The hybrid was pleased to report to his book that he had become a master of dodging slimes, able to beat them away unscathed even when distracted now.

‘ _ Techno would be proud. _ ’ The thought was intrusive and hard to shake.

There wasn’t time for moping, when he wasn’t training he was resting. Ranboo had to be ready, he had a family to protect. His family. He smiled a little at that, laying on the small pile he’d made himself in lieu of a bed. Enderpearl and Enderchest were quick to claim spots on him to sleep on, which only made his smile widen.

He had a family. Not a side, not a country and not an alliance. Just people living happily together. Him, Tubbo, Michael and now that Tommy was free he was more than likely going to join them. 

Absently he wondered how Foolish was doing with the mansion, if he’d managed to finish it. A part of him hoped not, he was the one with the money but certainly couldn’t be trusted to go back at the moment. Although, after that thing with the lighting, Ranboo wasn’t entirely sure he had to worry about the totem’s well being.

Letting his mind drift to the sounds of his pets and the humming of the tune he still couldn’t name, he snuggled into the hay further, happy to have his few hours of rest.

  
  


Phil coughed as the steam the fire charge had left in its wake filled the air, the screech of snow and ice being melted in an instant surrounding them. At least Ranboo was sure to know they were on the way now. Squinting, he saw the door and felt around behind him before latching onto a bit of Techno’s cape, pulling him along as he began his sprint to it.

“Ranboo! Mate! You okay??”

“Come on out, main character.”

Silence. Something Phil longed for, something he dreaded. Silence. A strange song he had grown a bittersweet feeling towards, one he knew far too well and yet never seemed to hear. Silence. Loud enough to bring attention to his own pulse in his ears, to make the whistling of the wind seem infinitely stronger than it was. Silence, followed by dread.

“Kid, com’on. This isn’t funny.” Techno called behind him. Phil could hardly hear him. Everything seemed far away. 

He wasn’t standing outside, he was in a small, cramped tunnel. 

He was waiting for a kid, trying to talk him out of a stupid mistake, trying to get him outside.

He was looking at a mirror, cracked and broken and covered in soot and yet still it reflected him. Showed him all the worst parts of himself, the side he never wanted to see, the one he refused to acknowledge. The failure, the effortless, the one who picked sides and chose favourites. 

He was rushing forward, clinging onto it like he was the only thing left to give it structure, like it would shatter into a million irreparable pieces should he let go. 

Yet he did. He let go, and it shattered by his hands.

He wasn’t standing outside, because at some point he was guided inside by his friend, the one who would give him the world if only he asked.

Techno knew two things. One, Ranboo wasn’t answering, so he was going to have to let himself in, and two, Phil had that distant look in his eyes he’d had for so long after Wilbur’s death. The man was completely despondent, no longer present.

The voices were louder than ever, and he could barely hear it when he kicked in the door, guiding the pair inside before closing it as best he could behind them.

ɢᴏɴᴇʙᴏᴏ

𝓉𝑜𝑜 𝓆𝓊𝒾𝑒𝓉

¿sɹıɐʇsdn ʇou

𝔾𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕦𝕤 𝔹𝕠𝕠 𝕠𝕣 𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕦𝕤 𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕

ฬђคՇ ฬг๏ภﻮ ๔ค๔չค?

Bʅσσԃ Pɾιɳƈҽ Iʂ AWOL

“You’re right…” he climbed the stairs about half way, confirming the hybrid wasn’t above them before poking his head down the trap door, a sensitive ear hunting for any sign of the teen. 

Nothing. Not even the chirp of his bird.

Standing up, Techno rested a hand gently on Phil’s upper arm, watching him slowly come back to the moment. 

This wasn’t good. The kid was gone, Phil was losing it and he didn’t know what the hell was going on, but it seemed to be his fault.

ₙₒ ᵢₜ wₐₛ ₜₒₜₐₗₗy yₒᵤᵣ fₐᵤₗₜ

Ⓔ

Ʀǟռǟաǟʏ

d̴̺̥̩̺̹͙̄̒͗̉̿̐͝͠͝ȉ̸͍͒̌̂͋̒͊͐̎͝d̸̡͈͓̓̌̑̀̕͜n̴̗̠͓͍̬͇͚̔̃̕'̷̩͙͓̃̃̓͛t̷̢̛̞̓̈́̂ ̶̛̻̠̮̻̝̲̲͙̔̓̋̽̒͆͘̚ͅf̵̞̑̊è̶̳̠̱̔̉ě̸͖̮̪̯͓̞̎͛̏͘͘l̶̯̗̣͈̋̓̂̓͑͝ ̷̡̖̈͒̂̚s̸̮̱̺̖̆̊̈́̄̈́͆̆̈̕͝ͅa̵͓̐̾̿̒͂̃͐̋̕ͅf̶̖̞͕̼̝͉̫̲̞̙͐̋̆̋̇é̷̜̻̇̚

₳ⱠⱠ ɎØɄ

Ok. It was  _ definitely  _ his fault. For once though, he wasn’t sure how to fix it.

  
  


Tubbo felt himself tense at the accusation. 

“Sorry, Big T… I think- I think I misheard you. What was that?”

Tommy scoffed, arms crossed. “You’re turning into Him.”

“I am  _ nothing _ like Schlatt. I host AA meetings to help HBom **b** , I listen to everyone and try to help, I-“ He hadn’t even noticed his rising volume until he heard his friend all but shouting just to be heard. 

“Not him! I.. no, I know you’re not like him. Wilbur. You- You’re becoming Wilbur.” 

An uneasy silence settled into the room. 

“That’s rich coming from you, gapple addict.”

Tommy‘s face went sheet white before going horribly red as he started shouted, and under any other circumstances Tubbo probably would have laughed. 

“H- HOW DARE YOU!! Hello, Mr. President, nice secret bomb you have there. Lovely little room with signs everywhere. NOTHING ABOUT THAT RINGS A BELL TO YOU?!”

Tubbo flinched, hating how it felt like the blonde was quoting him at himself. 

“Well what about you then! Mr. Independent, Big Man with Secret Plans he won’t tell to anyone because he’s too cool for that. I’m just your side kick again.”

The two stood, eyes watering and looking exhausted.

“How did… Tubbo how did we get here?” Tommy choked out, refusing to let the tears blurring his vision fall. 

“We- it- it was us against the world. I-“ he rested his head in his hands, staring down at the wooden planks. “I don’t want us to be sidekicks anymore. I don’t want to be yours or you to be mine. I just want us to be friends, no more heroics.” Tommy tried to fight the flush rushing up, but he could feel the heat from his cheeks and ears, could feel the small shivers of embarrassment crawling up his back.

He’d never been good at these heart to hearts, but as much as he refused to admit it, some part of him knew Tubbo was right. That they both were. 

They were acting exactly like the people they would never become. So they simply had to become better.

  
  


Ranboo stretched, sore from being in such an uncomfortable spot for so long. He hissed, accidentally putting pressure on a burn on his leg. 

“Was that…” turning to his side, he saw his memory book in the same place as always and a quick flip through showed all the passages accounted for. “Hmm. Must not have noticed before.”

It wouldn’t be the first time he was late to recognize his wounds, after all. He remembers giving Phil a scare when he hadn’t noticed some water burns until they’d blistered. Chucking softly, he stood and gave a couple of twists, sighing peacefully as his back snapped and popped.

He didn’t feel particularly well rested, but it’s not like he could really sleep here and he couldn’t go back… anywhere, really, so this was going to have to be good enough. The teen glanced at the little schedule he’d made, and groaned. 

Skeleton training was up next. 

He hated this bit.

  
  


Puffy was ripping down posters left and right today. She wasn’t sure why Fundy wanted to blame the community house on him so badly, refusing to accept it was her, but putting posters up accusing him of a crop he didn’t commit was going too far. 

“Oh so you’ll come for him, but not me??”

Speak of the devil… she set off towards the voice after quickly burning the poster bits and checking the fire died out.

Peeking down the path, Fundy was talking to, or more accurately yelling at Ghostbur.

“When I’m hurt, when I’m in trouble, when I’m alone because  _ you _ abandoned me… you couldn’t give a shit. You didn’t care at all, you ran away. A coward in life and death.”

“Fundy…” 

“No! I’m…” his ears flicked and his eyes shot over to Puffy. 

“Fundy-“ she started, but he just stormed past her, slamming shoulders. 

“Hello Puffy.”

“Hi Wilbur…” she couldn’t force much cheer into her voice, everything was going so  _ wrong _ lately, and she didn’t have the energy to be haunted by past mistakes. 

“How are you today! Would you like some blue?” She shook her head, but found the strange substance being forced into her hands anyways.

“Don’t worry, everything will be okay. I’m sure of it.”

Somehow, the ghost's words were filled with such confidence she couldn’t find it in herself to refute it. Maybe this was just another speed bump, a lot of bad things happening at once didn’t mean there was something bigger going on. Just that everyone was going through a hard time. 

Maybe all she had to do was pull them together, make sure they carried the weight evenly. 

Glancing down, her hands were filled with a deep, dark blue… goo? She wasn’t sure. “Thank you G-“

Ghostbur was gone, without so much as a wave. 


End file.
